<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Social Media and The Internet by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048407">Social Media and The Internet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside'>sparkinside (boomersoonerash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>52 Weeks of Stories 2 [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hanson (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Day At The Beach, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Incest, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Zac find out some news about Taylor and Avery fears that Zac has some insecurities so she does what she does best. When they are at home that night she shows him in her own way he has nothing to be insecure over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avery Hanson/Zac Hanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>52 Weeks of Stories 2 [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Social Media and The Internet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Digital</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Avery laughed as she watched both of her children playing in the sand at the beach in California. Joey was now five and Rory was one and life felt very much complete.</p><p>Even more so now that she and Zac were moved in fully to their house in California. The very house where both of them had seen this life together years ago but hadn't acted upon then but now they were. They were acting on this life and living it and everything was exactly how it should have been.</p><p>"You going to keep your eyes glued to the phone all day or watch our children play?" Avery questioned as she trained her eyes on Zac who was seated beside her on the towel. Though he'd been looking at his instagram for what felt like forever though Avery knew it hadn't been nearly that long.</p><p>Zac looked up at her as he rolled his eyes playfully, "I think I'll keep looking at my phone," he teased her before leaning in and leaving a peck on her lips.</p><p>Avery smiling as she rested a hand on his cheek. Having to fight the urge to reach up and brush her hand through his freshly cut hair.</p><p>It was the shortest he'd had his hair since they met and she was still getting used to it, but it was nice to run her fingers through especially at night after they had, had sex or even when they hadn't and they were just cuddling and talking about the day.</p><p>"What's so interesting about your phone anyway Zachary?" she asked him before leaning in and pecking his lips again, not sure if she'd ever tire of kissing her husband or even tire of calling Zac her husband period.</p><p>Zac wrinkled his forehead at that question and Avery didn't miss the look on his face. Like his hesitancy to tell her what he was so into his phone about.</p><p>"Taylor's engaged again," Zac spoke softly mentioning his half-brother and her ex-husband. A man she hadn't really seen since the year they thought he could have been Joey's father.</p><p>Things had turned sour, worse than what they had been and it was probably best they all avoided each other.</p><p>"And his fiancee is pregnant," Zac added on after a few minutes and Avery only nodded her head and now she knew why Zac had hesitated in telling her.</p><p>A small part of him was still worried even after everything that happened that she wished she had Taylor's baby.</p><p>"At least he is finally adding onto his family," Avery said with a smile. "Maybe we can send a congratulations through your dad," she added on knowing even if they didn't like it , it would only be nice to at least congratulate them. Even if Taylor had done no such thing for their own marriage.</p><p>Not that she expected that from him because he hadn't cared. He only ever cared about himself.</p><p>"I wish dad had told us but no, I had to find out through a post on social media. People magazine broke the news."</p><p>"Welcome to the digital age," Avery sighed with a small smile. "Where the media breaks something before your family gets a chance too..or you know even for regular people sometimes social media friends let things slip," she said knowing she had found out through it that her own mother had gotten a boyfriend before her mom could tell her.</p><p>Which wasn't surprising since she and her mom weren't that close. They hadn't been even before Zac. Their relationship becoming strained when Avery had been the reason Taylor's marriage to Natalie fell apart when the press broke the news of their affair.</p><p>Though Taylor had always said it was done before then and Natalie from the handful of times they spoke had asserted the same. Even if she had said they probably would have stayed unhappily married had Avery not came along.</p><p>"I think it's the one downfall to social media and the internet," Zac said as he finally put his phone away before turning his gaze to their children. </p><p>Avery only hmmed her agreement before resting her head on Zac's shoulder after he turned away from her. Her small smile fading as her mind went back to Zac and his worries.</p><p>She knew tonight once they were home she'd have to find a way to assure him she no longer cared about having Taylor's babies. Not after what happened between them when they had thought Joey was his and even before that. She'd just been in denial for so long and in the end it had always been Zac.</p><p>It was still Zac who she wanted more children with one day. Hopefully when Rory was a little older because Avery did still want to try for a little boy.</p><p>Knew a boy with her attitude and Zac's looks would be the best. Especially since it seemed like both of their daughters were mini Zac's in how they acted. Which was knowing her luck even if they had a boy one day down the line, he'd end up just like Zac.</p><p>*****</p><p>Letting out a long sigh after she left the bathroom in her pajamas, her hair still wet from the shower, Avery couldn't help but smirk as she saw Zac already back in their room and she knew the girls must have fallen asleep early tonight, during him reading a book to them.</p><p>It was a nightly tradition that both Joey and Rory seemed to love and one they tried not to break.</p><p>"The girls already asleep?" Avery asked as she walked to the bed, sliding in beside Zac who was busy reading a book of his own now.</p><p>It was some history book about the Civil War which of course it would be because Zac was a lover of history and books. A thing most people wouldn't expect from someone who had once done porn for a living. But Zac was smarter than most people gave him credit for and it was one thing she loved about him.</p><p>"Yep," Zac answered as he put a bookmark in his book before resting it beside him on the table by his side of the bed. "They went to sleep ten minutes after I started reading so I think the beach trip wore them out."</p><p>"Thank god for beach trips where they can get off energy," Avery spoke as she moved to snuggle into Zac. "Gives us more alone time at night now."</p><p>Zac smirked some at those words, his lips going to leave a kiss on her forehead that relaxed Avery more than what she already was. Because just being in her husband's arms was enough to relax her anyway.</p><p>He truly was her home, her soulmate.</p><p>"I think I like the alone time idea," Zac spoke with a hint of something more to his tone. Like he knew what Avery had been trying to say. "What exactly did you have in mind Mrs. Hanson?" he questioned her almost teasingly.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking I could show you how much I love you," she answered as she let her hand go to rest on the crotch of his boxer briefs. "I saw how hesitant you were to tell me about Taylor and I'm not stupid Zac, I know you still have worries but I want to show you that you have nothing to worry about," she continued before letting her hand massage him through his underwear.</p><p>Her head lifting as she watched his eyes flutter shut as a moan escaped his lips. His cock coming to life under her hand and she knew really there would be no way he would turn her down.</p><p>"Can I do that?" she asked playing dumb, as if she really expected him to say no to her.</p><p>Zac only nodded his head as another moan slipped past his lips which made Avery smirk now, her grip on his cock getting a bit tighter as she moved to kiss at his neck now.</p><p>Her eyes falling shut briefly themselves as she lost herself in what she was doing and the sounds Zac was making. This was something she loved hearing from him and only him and how he thought she wanted that from someone else, she'd never know.</p><p>This was the life she loved having and the man she loved being with.</p><p>Opening her eyes again Avery let her hand move away from him, her lips also moving off his neck as she let herself move to straddle his hips, pushing him back fully on the bed. Not missing the way his eyebrows shot up at her dominance.</p><p>It wasn't every night that Avery took control like this. She was much more content in letting Zac have that control. </p><p>"I think I like this side of you," Zac told her softly as his hands went to rest on her thighs, directly under the hem of the silk nightgown she had on.</p><p>Leaning in to peck at his lips, Avery only smirked more, "Oh yeah?" she questioned as her voice dropped some. "Maybe I should dominate you more often then."</p><p>"I wouldn't object," Zac muttered out his words dying out as Avery leaned in to kiss him again. Her hips moving down into his own as she moaned out now.</p><p>Almost anticipating showing him just how much she wanted him. How much she loved him and only him. </p><p>As the kiss got a bit more passionate, Avery let her hands move down to his boxer briefs again, resting on the waistband just briefly before pushing them off as she lifted up some to push them off. Not once breaking the kiss between them though it did go from passionate to a bit messy.</p><p>She wasn't one to complain about messy kisses though. They were sometimes the best kisses to be had.</p><p>After his boxer briefs were gone though Avery let her hand go around his cock as she began to stroke him, her lips leaving his as she began to kiss her way down his neck.</p><p>A slow easy smirk making its way onto her lips when she reached his nipples and she began to suck on one of them slowly. Feeling it getting harder at the attention she was giving it and as she continued to suck slowly on it, she let her hand move just as slow on his cock.</p><p>Wanting to tease him and build him up. Needing him lasting longer than what he would if she didn't tease him.</p><p>"Avery," Zac whined out his hips bucking some which made his cock fuck her hand just slightly. "Stop teasing."</p><p>Letting her lips move from his nipple Avery just looked up at Zac as she shook her head. "So demanding," she reprimanded him teasingly. "I should keep teasing you," she said smirking again when he whined once more. "But I won't because I love you," she told him before kissing his chest lightly.</p><p>Her lips once again working their way down his chest until she had reached his hips and once she had she looked up at him once again. Giving him a wink before letting her hand fall away from his cock, her mouth soon taking the place of her hand and once that happened she listened as her husband let out a string of curse words.</p><p>Avery loving every single one of them. It was like music to her ears because she knew he liked this. She knew she was making him feel good and that was what she wanted too.</p><p>She wanted to make him feel good and she was proving her love by sucking his cock. Something she did for him so easily because she loved him even if the action wasn't something she was overly fond of doing.</p><p>Then again he always ate her out so eagerly so this was the best way to repay him for that too in her mind. </p><p>Letting her eyes fall shut when Zac hands tangled in her hair, Avery began to move her mouth on his cock. Savoring the feel and taste of him against her tongue. </p><p>While not liking this much it was still something she sort of did like. Getting to feel his cock twitch every so often or getting to just taste him. Knowing that she was the only one who got to do this now. That there was no one else but her.</p><p>He wasn't doing porn even if he still did own a studio that produced porn. A studio that had been moved to Los Angeles when they moved to California.</p><p>Avery knowing most wives probably wouldn't like what Zac did as a job but she wasn't most wives. After all hadn't all this started years ago because she had been such a fan of his pornos. He had been a porn star and she knew it and didn't care and now she didn't care that he helped to make them.</p><p>In the end he came home to her and there was no one else he wanted. Just like there was no one else she wanted.</p><p>A fact that she hoped he realized at least for now. </p><p>Opening her eyes again Avery looked up at Zac as she let her mouth slow some on his cock. Her mouth moving up as she let her tongue go to swirl around his tip. Some of his pre-come already dribbling out and she knew just from the look on his face that he wouldn't last long.</p><p>He was going to come soon and she wanted him too. She wanted to taste every last drop he had to give her.</p><p>With the knowledge of how close Zac was, Avery let her hand move up to massage at his balls as she kept the movements of her mouth slow. Her eyes once again falling shut when not long after she had started to massage his balls, he was coming.</p><p>Avery only moving away after she had swallowed all he had to give her and as she went to lay beside him. She gave him a smile.</p><p>"I hope you know how much I love you," she told him as she watched him trying to catch his breath even though he hadn't done much hard work. "I don't want Taylor anymore nor do I want his babies Zac. Only you and only your babies."</p><p>Zac looked at her once his breathing was under control. A smile settling on his lips and to Avery he looked more content. More than he had on the beach anyway.</p><p>"I know that," Zac said as he reached out to pull her into him. "I've always known that but sometimes I think I need you to remind me," he whispered before leaning in to kiss at her neck softly. "But speaking of love...can I return the favor and show you how much I love you?" he asked his breath hitting the skin of her neck, goosebumps forming after the fact and all Avery could do was nod her head silently.</p><p>Like she would ever deny Zac what he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>